


Finding Out About Landi

by angelcreature13



Category: WITS Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Gossip, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kim Ships It, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcreature13/pseuds/angelcreature13
Summary: One-shot. This takes place shortly after the Season 1 Finale of WITS Academy. Kim is looking for Andi, but when she finds her, she discovers more than just her friend. Photo credit goes to delightisadream.





	Finding Out About Landi

Kim Sanders was looking around for her good friend Andi Cruz since she hasn't seen her since the ceremony honoring them for saving the Dyad Tree.

"Hey, have you guys seen Andi?" she asked Jessie and Ben, who were currently eating cotton candy.

"Nope, not since the ceremony," Jessie replied and walked away with Ben to the ferris wheel. Kim let out a sigh; she thought they would know where she was.

She then spotted Gracie and Sean out of the corner of her eye and ran up to them. "Hey, have you guys seen Andi since the ceremony?"

"No, and we haven't seen Luke either," Gracie told her. Sean then cast a spell to make the ice cream Gracie was eating a stalk of broccoli.* After changing it back, she proceeded to chase him around the carnival.

Kim then walked to a bench and sat down. Worry began to fill her body when she realized Andi was nowhere to be found, and no one was even slightly worried.

Wait.

She realized that not just Andi was missing, but Luke was too. Smiling to herself, she realized that could only mean one thing...

"Hey Kim!" a voice said behind her.

Turning around, she saw her suspicion was confirmed. There stood Andi, with Luke, holding hands.

She let out a squeal, which made Andi give her an annoyed look.

"SHHH, Kim! Keep it down!" she begged. Luke realized he should probably let the girls converse.

"I'm gonna give you guys some time to talk. Have you seen Gracie and Sean?" Kim pointed to the right, and after planting a kiss on Andi's cheek, he walked away from Kim and Andi. Kim's lips then formed a huge smile.

"OMG OMG OMG, tell me everything!" she exclaimed. Andi rolled her eyes but complied.

"Okay, okay, move over," Andi said, sitting on the bench next to Kim.

"Well, I told him I had to talk to him about something serious, that I wanted to make some changes going into next semester."

"And?!" Kim asked impatiently.

"I'm getting there!" she told her. "After he told me how he felt...I kissed him."

Kim let out a small scream, which was muffled after Andi covered her mouth her hand. Kim whimpered, and Andi removed her hand.

"So, he's your boyfriend now?"

Andi smiled. "I guess."

"This is so awesome! I am the first person to find out about Landi!" Andi looked at her tiredly, her eyebrows crinkled.

"Landi? Really? You gave us a name?" All Kim did was nodded. Andi let out a sigh and got up off the bench.

"C' mon, let's go enjoy the carnival." And with that, the two friends spent the night celebrating completing a semester at WITS Academy.

**Author's Note:**

> *I got this from the theme song when they introduced Luke, Gracie, and Sean. I thought it was cute. Leaves a kudos and review if you liked it! :)


End file.
